


Fastidious and Precise

by ShipperTrash140109



Series: Benjamina won't give Gwil a break [3]
Category: Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Desk Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Some Humor, benjamina - Freeform, i dont care, then more porn, why do I keep doing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 02:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperTrash140109/pseuds/ShipperTrash140109
Summary: "I was just wondering… that music video set is still up, thought you might wanna, I dunno, use it? No cameras, just you and me?”akabenjamina kink is going strong and I need to stop





	Fastidious and Precise

**Author's Note:**

> disc: If you are or know anyone mentioned in this fic I urge you to turn away now!
> 
> I'm open for requests because i have way too much free time  
> bit more talking in this one because i feel bad for writing so much rpf porn

The filming time was running close to the fifteen-hour mark, Gwil had retired to his trailer for the past two, and had been having a delightful power nap, up until he woke to a knock on his trailer door. Disgruntled and a bit annoyed, he dragged himself out of the small bed, and of course, it was Ben, his hand still raised and ready to knock again when Gwilym had opened the door. For once, he was out of that drag getup (to the relief of Gwil’s mental state).

“They want us back out there?” Gwil asked, his tone wavering on the irritated side, but the feeling was replaced by relief when Ben shook his head.

“Nah, Rami’s still going with his scenes. I was just wondering… that music video set is still up, thought you might wanna, I dunno, use it? No cameras, just you and me?” Gwil couldn’t decide if Ben sounded more flirtatious or hopeful.

Also, he knew that Ben was the youngest out of the all the lads, but his energy levels were ridiculous, but of course, as has been proven on multiple occasions, Gwil has little backbone when it comes to Ben. Especially considering how he’s biting his lip and looking at the taller male like he wants to do _very_ bad things with him (which they have, and by looks of it, they will continue to).

Gwil let out a long exhale, before stepping out of the trailer, though he hesitated before moving any further “what about Joe?”

“Rehearsing lines in his trailer, aka he’s fallen asleep,” Ben raised his eyebrows hopefully, dragging his teeth over his bottom lip slowly, seeing as Gwil wasn’t a teenager, and thanks to the very man infront of him, he wasn’t desperate, the action had little effect.

This irked Ben, and Gwil knew this because the now annoyed blond had all but pulled the other male after him. The force eliciting a laugh from Gwilym as he obediently follows Ben to the allegedly empty set. Just because he wasn’t desperate (and very tired) didn’t mean he was going to pass up an offer like this, especially when Ben could make the rest of the time on set a myriad of teasing and mind games.

When they arrived on the abandoned set, most of it was still there, the couches and the kitchen, and even the desk Ben had sat at during filming all remained there, untouched since they’d last used them. Gwilym knew that that was likely about to change.

Ben turned to look at the brunet, a sly smirk on his flawless features, Gwil quick to kiss the look off his face. Ben had such lovely lips, nice and full and Jesus Christ were they soft. It was a nicer kiss compared to the previous ones, no lip gloss to get in the way this time, no desperate scrambling (yet) and no Ben trying to choke him out with a pink and yellow tie.

Ben was the first to pull away, a sweet little upturn to his mouth, he mumbled something about Gwil staying where he was, before disappearing behind the set’s opaque ‘walls.’ Gwilym ran a hand through his air, god he was tired, he couldn’t believe Ben was still so lively, he was going to be the death of him.

Gwil wandered around the set, most particularly, around the desk next to the couch. It was a genuine hardwood desk- none of that fake, lightweight stuff, Gwil swallowed thickly as he recalled his previous imaginings of Ben in compromising positions- this desk, had been present in most of them. His jeans suddenly grew a fair bit tighter.

“Oh, dear Gwilym!” Ben’s terrible feminine voice carried easily through the empty set, the brunet cringing at the volume as he turns to see Ben in what seemed to be his new favourite outfit. That bloody skirt, they must have had multiples made because the one they…used, the other day had been utterly ruined.

“Are you going to take that home with you? I swear you spend more time in it then out of it” Gwilym teased, inspecting Ben as the blond drew closer. You had to give it to him, even without the makeup and costume team, he managed to make himself pretty damn believable.

He wasn’t wearing the shirt or tie, but he’d managed to replace his jeans with the stockings and skirt, and even the wig sat (a bit wonkily) atop his head, the bows and all. His makeup looked pretty similar, the foundation was near identical-which wouldn’t have been too hard to manage considering it had just been the one shade all over his face. The dreaded lip gloss was missing, and his eyes were surrounded by a messy, thick black line. It was by no means a ‘look,’ but to Gwil, Ben was gorgeous, and he let the blond know by pressing a firm kiss onto his beautiful lips.

“You know I think you’re fit even without the drag, right?” Gwil asked as they broke for air, his hand coming to rest against the side of the shorter male’s face, probably getting that foundation all over his fingers.

Ben furrowed his brow, but nodded “Yeah, of course I know that. Trust me, I could get you off very easily, even without all of this. The only reason I’m wearing this, is because a) it’s fun, and b) I remember telling you that we’d find a desk later” Gwil had scoffed at the mention of Ben being able to finish him off easily, but he knew painfully well that the blond wasn’t making shit up.

The next few moments went by like déjà vu, Gwil getting him up on the desk, his stockinged legs pulling the taller male against him, Ben pulling him down for a lasting kiss, the brunet almost jolting at the sudden, harsh feeling of Ben’s teeth dragging across his bottom lip. The latter chuckling into his mouth at the reaction, Gwil, feeling undignified, did the most mature thing possible; he tried to get revenge by catching Ben by surprise.

Don’t get him wrong, he succeeded, the problem was how much he succeeded, because as he tugged Ben harshly towards hi, the fabric of the stockings slipped against the wood and Ben was sent falling backwards. A loud thump followed by a pained fit of swearing signifying that Ben had wacked his head on the desk.

Gwil was quick to leap to the rescue, pulling the other back into a sitting position, mumbling his apologies that fell on deaf ears. “What the fuck? If you’ve given me a concussion, I’m never sucking you off again” Ben complained, rubbing at the now very precarious wig where he hit the desk.

“Shit sorry, d’you wanna stop?” Gwil asked, running a hand comfortingly along Ben’s lower thigh.

“Fuck you on about? No, I do not want to stop, brain damage or not. Get your dick out and stop hassling me” the annoyed blond grumbled.

Pondering how much sense that sentence made, Gwil obeyed and started undoing his belt, his jeans only growing tighter thanks to the hint of demand in the other male’s voice. He winced at the loud noise his belt and jeans made as they hit the floor, but his attention was soon diverted to the fact that Ben was pulling their hips together, and at the fact that he definitely wasn’t wearing anything under the skirt.

Gwil seriously regretted not grabbing any lube from his trailer before he’d blindly followed Ben, but he wasn’t about to ruin the moment by running back to get it, so, God willing, spit should just do the job.

Ben didn’t have any complaints, at least. Slowly reclining back against the desk as fingers worked into him, Gwil swallowing thickly at the scene in front of him, almost identical to his imaginings that first time, eyes pressed shut and gorgeous lips parted to take in each heaving breath.

He really hadn’t been joking about being able to finish Gwil off with a look.

When Ben finally opened his eyes, he started giggling at Gwil, his face one of pure delight, when asked why he was suddenly overcome with jest, Ben managed to huff out an answer that had Gwil watching as his dignity tore itself to shreds. “You look so damn desperate, you’re making me feel bad for putting the costume on. You’re in way over your head mate. C’mon, stick it in, I’ll be right.”

Undignified but not idiotic, Gwil pushed harshly into the blond, this successfully silencing his giggles with a moan. His firm movements spurred on by the sound of Ben’s laughter bouncing around in his skull, until the brunet pulled Ben off the table and spun him around, soon having the latter bent over the desk and whining with pleas to be fucked. _Now who’s desperate?_

From this angle, Gwil couldn’t see Ben’s face through both the wig and the fact that he had one side of his face against the wood. Though with the increased speed and force, he was now moaning almost constantly, and he nearly yelped when Gwil dug his fingers into pale hips. Hopefully leaving marks behind as he gripped them like a lifeline.

He could feel his climax building painfully quickly and judging on how much Ben was arching his back and clenching his fists, he was in the same boat. Gwil’s thrusts grew more erratic, and had Ben grasping the table until his knuckles turned white, his hips making a dull thudding noise every time they hit the edge of the desk.

Gwil bit down on his fist as he came, the look of pure ecstasy on the blond’s face the final nail in the coffin for him (which proved Ben’s point, much to Gwil dismay). Though he was pulled from his thoughts by Ben moving, standing himself up and turning his head enough to pull Gwil’s mouth to his. The brunet’s hips still rocking him into the table, Gwil wrapping a hand around the actor’s cock to finally bring him into climax, Ben panting open-mouthed against the other male’s lips as he came all over Gwil’s hand.

The males stood there silently for a moment, catching their breath and lazily kissing each other as they came down from their highs, Ben’s lips bitten and soft under his tongue. Finally, Gwil pulled away, pulling his pants back on as he seeks out some tissues or paper towels to clean Ben up with, whom was relaxing back against the table. He might have been sitting on it if his arse didn’t ‘hurt like a fucking bitch.’

After Ben finally dressed back into his normal clothes, and scrubbed the makeup off his face, he kissed Gwilym for a long moment, his hand grasping one of Gwil’s as their mouths moved against each other. When they separated, the blond was quick to retract his hand, his cheeks slightly pink (though that could have been from the desk sex).

“Well, can’t say that was the worst we’ve done” Gwil chuckled, ruffling Ben’s flattened hair to make it look more natural and like he hadn’t just been wearing a wig that he probably loved more than his first car.

“Nah, you weren’t too bad, I could’ve done without the possible concussion though” Ben deadpanned for a moment, before the corner of his mouth curled and he started chuckling at the displeased look on Gwil’s face.

They continued to make fun of each other for a moment, before Gwil sighed, declaring that he was five minutes from passing out. So that being said, he pressed a kiss to Ben’s still incredible mouth, and hoped he wasn’t caught doing a walk of shame on set.

Later, Joe would comment on how Ben winced as they sat down for one of the scenes, and Gwil would feel like sinking through the floor as Ben floundered for an answer.

“I slipped and fell on my arse... I think we all know I was never going to become a professional dancer.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> again, feel free to send requests, also, come hassle me on tumblr :)
> 
> https://hardleeharlee.tumblr.com/


End file.
